


Body Lotion

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Body Lotion by Sleepy ft. Bang Yongguk, Kinda Punishment, Kissing, M/M, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Really no sex though, Sensuality, Teasing, Touching, kinda body worship, kinda orgasm denial, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun loved keeping his skin soft and smooth. Yongguk very much appreciated that soft and smooth skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr. I saw a translation of something Daehyun posted to Instagram ("tonight I should apply body lotion and sleep") and I'm dirty minded so, yeah XD

Daehyun loved keeping his skin soft and smooth. Yongguk very much appreciated that soft and smooth skin. Daehyun put a lot of effort into maintaining the state of his skin, taking steps that included shaving his legs and using lotion every night.

Daehyun wasn't blind. He could see how Yongguk watched him those times they showered together. Watched him glide the cream across his arms and legs, his skin glistening in the low bathroom light. And, because Daehyun  _adored_  teasing the elder, he left his lotion in the bedroom tonight.  _Intentionally_.

Stepping out of the shower, Daehyun wrapped a towel around his waist, using another to stop his hair from dripping everywhere. Then, after a few moments of drying himself off, Daehyun slipped a pair of loose boxers on and gathered his things, leaving the room.

When Daehyun reached the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, Yongguk was sitting at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard and reading a book, clad in a muscle shirt and boxers. It was only when Daehyun dropped his old clothes and towels into the hamper that he looked up, watching Daehyun's nearly naked form as the younger turned towards their dresser.

"Ah," He murmured, more to himself, putting on a show, "there it is."

His current bottle of lotion was sitting on their dresser right where he always left it, and Daehyun was picking it up briefly, pressing down on the top of it so that some of the white cream squirted into his hand. The brunette proceeded to smooth it over his arms, one by one.  _Slowly_.

"Dae," Yongguk said, breaking the silence, "are you almost ready for bed?"

"Almost, Hyung." The younger replied, taking another pump of the lotion and smoothing it down his legs. "Hyung, can you help me?" Daehyun said after a moment, turning with a quizzical look, "My back feels like it's getting dry and I can't reach it."

Yongguk blinked, his expression blank at Daehyun's request and his now pouting face. And he still wasn't processing the words correctly when Daehyun grabbed the bottle and closed the distance between them, straddling his lap and saying, "Please, Hyung."

"Ah, okay." Yongguk said, unsure of how he could refuse. He knew that this couldn't possibly go well for him though, considering how his mouth always watered whenever Daehyun did his nightly ritual. It wasn't his fault the younger looked so attractive all the time.

"Thank you, Hyung." Daehyun said ecstatically, pecking Yongguk on the lips before plucking the book from his limp hands. In the next second, the bottle of lotion was placed in Yongguk's hand and Daehyun was turning his back to the elder. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, Yongguk made a decision. He set the thing down to the side, manhandling Daehyun until the was lying on his stomach. Yongguk had figured, why not give Daehyun a bit of torture as well?

The elder straddled the back of Daehyun's legs, dropping lower, onto his hands, for a few moments to trail light kisses down the younger's spine until he reached the small of his back. Daehyun hummed, relaxing his neck ad shoulders as he turned his head to the side, finding a comfortable position to lay in. That's when Yongguk withdrew, and he took a pump of the lotion, rubbing it between his hands for a few seconds before those hands met the skin of Daehyun's back.

"Are you sure your skin's dry, Dae?" Yongguk wondered, his voice sounding only mildly curious as he pressed his hands into the flesh between Daehyun's shoulder blades, "You don't feel dry.  _At all_."

"I'm not." The younger admitted with a small chuckle, though his voice cracked over. It was hard to miss. "I've seen your stares, Hyung, you're so dirty~" Daehyun went on, trying to distract the elder from the hitch that had been in his voice. "Such big talk for someone who's at  _my_  mercy now." Yongguk responded, chuckling as he continued working over Daehyun's back. He moved to the younger's shoulders, pushing forward and then releasing the pressure, doing the same to the other. He caused the younger to let out a quiet moan. "Do you like that, Dae?" Yongguk wondering, his voice low and husky. "Yeah," Daehyun responded breathily, "it's relaxing."

"Hmhm." Yongguk hummed, continuing a path down Daehyun's back, giving it a once over to make sure the lotion was throughly distributed. Once he was sure his job was completed, he withdrew his hands, though he wasn't done. He did get a quiet whine from Daehyun when his hands left the younger's bronzed skin, but Yongguk pretended he didn't hear it. The elder got a smaller pump of lotion, lathering it between his hands again, before put his hands back on the younger. This time, however, it was a bit of punishment for trying to tease Yongguk.

The elder had slipped his hands up through the bottom of Daehyun's boxers, his hands cupping the younger's ass cheeks and kneading them, rubbing the lotion in. "H-Hyung?" Daehyun stuttered in question, turning his neck as far as he comfortably could to look at his boyfriend. The small smirk on the elder's face told him all he needed to know, and Daehyun sighed, folding his arms in front of himself and resting his forehead on them.

Very quickly though, as Yongguk began squeezing the cheeks more as he continued kneading them, Daehyun rocked forward towards the bed. Yongguk thought it was a fluke at first - or that maybe Daehyun was just trying to get away from his hands - but no. It happened again; Daehyun was subtly rocking back and forth, towards the bed and then back into Yongguk's hands.

"Is this turning you on?" Yongguk wondering, leaning forward so his voice was closer to Daehyun's ear. "It's not my fault you're touching my butt!" Daehyun exclaimed, a pout in his voice as he avoided the question. "Well, you did bring this on yourself, actually." Yongguk commented offhandedly, giving one last rough squeeze before his hands released their hold and he was leaving Daehyun completely. He was rearranging himself, laying down back by the headboard, watching with amusement as Daehyun rolled onto his back, boxers risen up slightly.

"You're not going to do shit, are you?" Daehyun questioned, his expression sour. "Nope." Yongguk replied simply, reaching over to pull the cord of the lamp and plunge them into darkness. Their eyes quickly adjusted, and he could clearly see Daehyun pout as he crawled up the bed, lotion bottle in his hand. He set it on the nightstand, turning his back to Yongguk as he laid down and crossed his arms.

"I'll just jerk off next to you. Then you'll suffer, too." Daehyun threatened, though a betraying blush was spreading to his face as he said this. "You and I both know you'd die of embarrassment before getting off." Yongguk said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and brought him back into his chest. "This is what happens when you tease me, Dae." Yongguk whispered, chuckling softly next to the younger's ear.

Long story short, Daehyun's plan didn't go as anywhere near how he originally intended.


End file.
